Nagato's Disapearence
by butterscones
Summary: The Data Integration Thought Entity decides to ignore Kyon's threat, and Yuki is taken away. But not before they erase all memories of her from everyone's mind. Now the brigade members are getting a feeling that something is missing. What will they do when the found out who it is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so the plot bunnies were bugging me. This idea has probably already been written, but had a_ MIGHTY_ need to write this. Is it good? I don't know, you be the judge of that ;o. But I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this. If you want me to, just tell me! This was kinda rushed, so if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character or the series. I aint rich. **_

A bored sigh escaped from Kyon's mouth. Honestly, he had had enough with Haruhi's energy, especially now. The girl was yelling left and right, telling the club all about tomorrow's plans and what she was going to do. The brown-haired boy had tuned her out, but he could still hear her voice as she contained to talk. He really didn't know what she was talking about anyway. Something this, something that, something he didn't care about. He'd rather be thinking about Ms. Asahina, which he had done until he had been rudely interrupted by more of Haruhi's yelling.

"Kyon! Why aren't you listening?! That's a penalty, you're definitely buying us lunch tomorrow!" She rambled, which wasn't anything new. Honestly, the past month had been boring. Yes, it had as all of Haruhi's crazy ideas and actions, but that was something that had always happened, so it didn't count.

Lately, Kyon couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Haruhi was acting like her normal self, so it wasn't that. Koizumi was acting as 'charming' as ever, as Mikuru was still there, as cute as could be. Everyone seemed normal and nothing really changed, so why was he having this feeling? Like something was missing?

"Kyon, if you don't stop I'm going to make you buy lunch for the rest of the month! Don't ignore your leader!"

A sigh escaped his lips, "Sorry," he mumbled, looking up lazily at her, "Continue." Usually, he would have put up some type of argument with her, but today he just wasn't feeling it. He just couldn't shake that strange feeling he had. This wasn't the first time he had it, either. Everyone once in awhile, he would get this feeling like something would be missing. Usually he would pass it off as nothing, but today he just couldn't take his mind off it.

Koizumi seemed to notice the small change in Kyon's behavior, and gave him a concerned glance through brown eyes. He glared back. He didn't need Koizumi to worry about him, because if he did, he'd probably have to talk with him and that would result in a scientific speech that he wouldn't be able to understand, and Kyon really didn't feel like dealing with that.

"-So I better all see you by the train station at eight sharp, or else it's a penalty!" Haruhi finished, that smile spread across her face as she stood up. With that, she grabbed her things and left the room, that smile never for a second leaving her face. After that, Mikuru told the boys that she was going to change, so the left quickly.

One they got out into the hallway, Kyon sighed yet another sigh.

"Is something troubling you?" Koizumi asked suddenly, "If you don't mind me asking. You just seem off today. Lately, actually."

Kyon stared at him for a moment, before answering, "It's nothing, just tired I guess." He was actually very tempted to tell Koizumi the truth, just to see if he was the only one having this strange feeling. But he figured he shouldn't, since he wanted to avoid any confusing chats.

"Alright," he replied, "I'm going home. Please do not forget about what we're doing tomorrow.. We don't want to get angry. When you're late, if affects her mood you know." That's right, they were doing something tomorrow. He didn't even know since he wasn't paying attention.

"What exactly are we doing this time?"

"I knew you weren't listening," the esper remarked, cheesy smile on his face. "We're going to find more people to join the brigade. Ms. Suzumiya says that she feels there aren't enough members, so we're recruiting more."

Kyon's eyes widened for a second. Could Haruhi feel the same way he does without realizing it? The feeling that something was missing? "Koizumi," he said, causing the esper to look his way, "Have you been feeling like somethings...missing."

Koizumi's features seem to change for a moment before falling back into the place of his normal smile. "So you're feeling it as well. I was hoping I wasn't the only one," The two boys stared at each, Kyon's stare a stare of relief, "Ever since about two months ago, there's been this feeling that just isn't right. It wasn't strong at first. I was vaguely aware of and it was like it wasn't even there. But the more time passes the stronger it got. I'm glad that I'm not the only one experiencing it."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not a clue," he replied, "But we didn't know what that Déjà vu feeling was either, and that didn't turn out any good." A cold shudder danced on Kyon's spine, and he criged a bit. He didn't like thinking about that time when they were stuck in that endless time loop. All the years he wasted.

"So, if we have this feeling, than Ms. Asahina is bound to have it to, right?"

The brown hair boy pointed right past him, to the girl who had just walked out of the room. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" The girls eyes widened a bit.

"Ask me what?"

After about fifteen minutes of explaining to her what was going on, she too admitted that she had the feeling as well. "Then there must be something going on," commented Koizumi, whose face had turned slightly more serious. "I think it's safe to assume Ms. Suzumiya feels this way as well, since we all know what we're doing tomorrow. She said that we're going to recruit more people. If she has this feeling as well, then she's trying to find the thing thats missing without actually realizing it. I think it's safe to assume that instead of something missing, it's someone."

Kyon thought for a moment. Someone missing. Since everyone win the brigade had the feeling, then everyone must have knew them. But who could it be? He couldn't remember anyone who wasn't already here.

"It's almost as if our memories were erased," Mikuru said, "Erased of whoever is missing."

"But… that's impossible!" Kyon remarked, immediately remembering that he was surrounded by a time traveler and an esper and that pretty much anything was possible now. "...Isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," the teenager said, "It isn't entirely impossible, but I know it's nothing that I nor can the organization do. What about you?" he pointed at Mikuru, who shook her head almost immediately. If none of them could do it, then who? It couldn't be Haruhi, could it?

"Could it be Haruhi?"

"Possibly, but if Haruhi did do it, then why would she be trying to look for them?" That was true. That eliminated all the brigade, but could there possibly be another suspect that they didn't know?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Mikuru said, waiting for a nod of approval before running down the hallway and leaving.

"I'm going to leave too. But I will let you know if anything comes up." Koizumi advised, tuning around and waving as he walked down the hallway. Kyon just couldn't get himself to leave when he knew that someone was missing. 'I'm going to stay and look around a bit.' he thought to himself before he walked back into the club room, shutting the door behind him. He wasn't sure what he would do, but maybe if he found something it would jog his memory.

He searched the computer, finding nothing but the things he had seen almost every day since he started the club. Hovering over the pictures of Mikuru, he shook his head 'no' before exiting out. He didn't have time to play around, because it was starting to get out. Not that his mother would want him home or anything, he just didn't want to walk home in the cold dark. There was one more place to look before he left for the day, though, and it was the bookcase.

Nobody ever read any of the books here, so this was probably a waste of time. It wouldn't hurt to try, though. The tip of his finger ran across the spine of each book as he quickly read each title. Maybe they would say something, you never knew. 'What am I even doing?' he thought, 'There isn't going to be anything here, and if there is I'm sure I won't find it this way. This whole thing is probably just a coincidence anyway.'

Before he was just about leave though, he felt a book that seemed out-of-place. He had stopped reading the titles awhile ago, so his eyes darted back and looked at the book. Something about aliens. Why was this book slightly out of the bookshelf? Who could have moved it? Opening it, he flipped through the pages until something red fell out. He grabbed it before it could touch the ground. It looked like some bookmark.

Reading it aloud, his breath stopped.

"...Nagato…?"

He got out his phone, calling Koizumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello friends! I'm back, with an update, surprisingly.I wrote this late at night, so if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them! And thanks for all the Reviews, the keep me inspired and I'm flattered that I can even get any. This update has a lot of dialogue in it, I'm sorry if it's boring. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

Nagato.

The name was so_ familiar_, yet he just couldn't put an image in his mind about who it would be. After calling Koizumi three times without getting an answer, he gave up. He'd have to tell him later, but right now, he had to tell someone about this. He didn't know if he would forget it or not, but it wasn't impossible. Dialing Mikuru's number, he listened to the dial tone, phone against his ear.

"Hello? Kyon?"

"Miss Asahina, can you get down here? I've found something important. It's…" he stopped, not sure what to say. "I just need to show it to someone."

Mikuru assured him that she'd be there soon, allowing Kyon to release the breath that he'd been holding in. Mikuru was way too nice to ignore his phone calls like Koizumi did. She was like angel, he decided. He paced around the room, the red bookmark in his hand. His brown eyes scanned the words again for the 50th time.

'_Don't forget._

_The fourth folder, the fourth letter._

_-Nagato.'_

"Don't forget," Kyon mumbled to himself. This seemed to confirm their suspicion that someone was missing. He couldn't get that name out of his head. "Nagato, Nagato. I swear I've heard of that person before. It's like I know everything about them, but I can't remember at all." It worried him, this feeling .

The door opened, causing Kyon's eyes to turn around and immediately relax to see it was just Mikuru.

"What is it, Kyon? What did you find?" The girl's eyes seemed to be laced with curiosity, and he handed the bookmark to her, watching as her eyes scanned it. She read the note out loud, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that this was real. The expression on her face didn't look to happy, she looked scared, almost as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Nagato…" she mumbled, looking up at Kyon. "That name does seem familiar, doesn't it?"

"It does. It feels like I know them. But what could 'The 4th folder' mean?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I can contact my boss and try to see if I can obtain that information, but it's most likely classified."

"Damn," he mumbled. What the hell did the 4th folder, 4th letter mean? Why did this 'Nagato' have to leave such weird notes? Why did this have to happen?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked up to check it, rolling his eyes when reading the caller I.D. as Koizumi

"Hey," he said as he answered.

"You called?" _Not even a 'Hello' back_, he thought, _He must be in a bad mood._

"I've found something important; you should probably get down here." His eyes remained staring at the bookmark.

"Does it have to be now? I'm very tired." _Yeah, I can tell. You don't need to tell me that. _Usually, Koizumi's voice was more energetic then this, but now he just sounded like he was going to crash any second.

"It's important."

A sigh left the Esper's lips, and he replied with "I'm on the way."

Kyon hung up; explain to Mikuru that Koizumi was on the way. As they waited, they tried to figure out what the note meant. By folder, would it literally be a folder that they were looking for, or something similar. Maybe play on words? Letter? Like in the alphabet, or something you write to someone? There many possibilities on what this could mean, and they could both tell it wasn't going to be easy. About twenty minutes of this passed before Koizumi showed up, not looking to good.

"Hello," was what he first said, but then he continued with, "What's going on?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Miss Suzumiya seems to be more bothered then we thought. There's many closed space," So that's why he was so tired, he had been fighting is closed spaces since he left, "I'm hoping whatever you deemed important has something to do with whoever missing."

He walked over to the boy, handing him the bookmark, "Take a look at this."

"It seems to some sort of a note, or riddle, from whoever's missing." Mikuru said, watching as Koizumi read it with tired brown eyes.

"This is interesting," he replied, "It looks like some sort of clue. It's written as if they didn't have much time, judging by the slightly sloppy hand writing."

"That's what I was thinking," Kyon replied, grabbing the paper from the other and looking at it again, "I think the most important part of this note is the end of it, the name. It's most likely the name of whoever's missing. I mean, if it wasn't Important, then why would they take more time to write it if they were in a rush?"

"The name Nagato seems too familiar," Mikuru pointed out, "Kyon says he feels the same way. Do you?"

"It does seem familiar, but I don't remember anything about it."

None of them did, they concluded. These only made their theory that someone was erased from their memory seem to make more sense.

"Folder and Letter could mean two things," Mikuru speculated, "If this is a riddle, then it could be anything. We need to use our brains."

Koizumi butted in, saying, "Letter could either mean Letter as in the Alphabet, or Letter that you write to someone. Either way, it's important. Folder could mean File, since they are the same thing."

"Yeah, that could be it! Where is there a filing cabinet here?"

"It's a school, they are everywhere. Not much of a clue, if you ask me." Mumbled the brown haired boy, watching as both the esper and time traveler thought intensely.

"Well, why don't we look through all of them?" The girl asked.

"That would take way to long. There's more than a hundred here."

"We still didn't figure out what 'The 4th letter' meant, " Koizumi thought for a moment, "What if it's the 4th letter in one of those sentences? That might be a very helpful hint that we can't pass up."

Kyon sighed. This was going to take awhile. Why couldn't they have left something simple?


End file.
